First Period
by Jen2261
Summary: Au. Highschool fic. Boho's in first period. Rated T because its RENT.


**A/N: Just a quick one shot because I was bored. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. Unfortunately. *tear***

First Period

Roger walked into his first period class and groaned. He hated this class. It was the only period where all his friends were in the same class as him, except lunch of course, but he couldn't sit next to any of them because of the stupid seating chart.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Davis"

"Mrs. Clark can I please change my seat?" Roger asked slumping to the 3rd seat in the second row.

"We go through this every morning Mr. Davis and the answer is always the same." Roger groaned and slouched down in his seat as the morning announcement came on the PA system.

_Good morning students and staff. Today is... blah blah blah_

"Maureen stop!"

"You know you like it."

"Thats not the point though" Joanne said through a giggle as she flinched away from Maureen's hand that was slightly down the back of her jeans.

"Its not like anyone can see it." Maureen whispered leaning over her desk into Joanne's ear. Maureen frowned and pulled away when she felt something his her head. Picking up the paper ball that landed on the floor she turned to her right and saw Collins two desks over grinning at her. He motioned for her to read it and she opened the paper.

**Stop fondling your girlfriend. It's so obvious.**

Maureen grinned and scribbled something underneath it.

**Jealous because your boyfriend is all the way across the room?**

Maureen balled the paper back up and chucked it at Collins head. Instead it hit Mark, who was seated in the desk in front of Collins.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Marky!" Mark gave Maureen an evil stare and picked up the paper ball.

"Thats for me. You know Mau has no aim" Collins said taking it out of his friend's hand. He unballed it and frowned before scribbling a reply.

**HELL YEAH**

Balling it back up he chucked it at Maureen. Maureen lifted her hand to grab it but it bounced off her hand & landed at the feet of Mimi who was sitting 3 desks up and to the left of Maureen.

"What's that? Are Maureen and Collins writing notes again?" Angel, who was seated one desk over, asked. Mimi picked up the paper ball and looked back at Maureen who grinned.

"Yeah they are. I wonder what this one says." Mimi said unfolding the paper and scanning it quickly before giggling.

"What?" Mimi handed the paper to Angel who took it quickly before the teacher could see. He grinned at the writing and leaned forward to look at Collins who was seated in the back row on the other side of the room. Collins returned the smile and blew him a kiss.

"You guys make me sick." Maureen said loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"You should be the one to talk." Joanne said looking at Maureen over her shoulder which caused another grin to appear on the diva's face.

_Blah Blah Blah... Have a good day._

"Its not fair that all my other friends get to sit by at least one of their friends." Roger said frowning.

"Well I suggest you make friends with one of the two people beside you." Mrs. Clark said walking over to the chalkboard. Roger looked to his left and felt a blush come over his cheeks. He WISHED he could become friends with Janet. She was one of the hottest girls in school but there was no way he would talk to her. There was no way he could. Besides she barely aknowledged his existance. He looked to his right and rolled his eyes. He was NOT becoming friends with Benny. Hell no! No! No! No!

"Mr. Davis are you paying attention?"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Roger said cradling his head on his hand.

"Can someone give the answer to number one on last night's homework?" Mrs. Clark looked around the room quickly. "Joanne..."

"Yes its the case Wade vs _ROE!" _Joanne said jumping a little with the last word.

"Correct" Mrs. Clark said smiling and turning back around. Joanne quickly turned around in her chair and punched Maureen in the shoulder who flinched away and giggled.

"Mrs. Clark can I get the bathroom pass?" Mimi asked suddenly. Mrs. Clark nodded and went back to the chalkboard as Mimi stood up and walked over to the desk to pick up the pass.

"Stop fondling Joanne before you get in trouble!" Collins whispered practically leaning over Shawn's desk who sat between the two.

"I won't get caught" Maureen whispered back leaning over the desk as well.

"You say that all the time and you always get caught"

"But she never knows what I'm doing. She just says I'm being interuptive. Besides you're always in trouble too."

"That's because she hates me." Shawn cleared his throat as Mrs. Clark turned around and Collins and Maureen quickly straightened up.

"Is everything alright Mr. Ericson?"

"Yes" Shawn said glancing at both Maureen then Collins through his peripheal vision.

"Mrs. Clark can I get a drink of water?"

"Yes quickly Mr. Davis"

Roger stood up and walked out the room.

"Did Mimi come back yet?" Collins whispered to Mark. Mark shook his head no and went back to copying notes.

"Psssst!"

"Why did you want to know if Mimi came back yet?" Mark whispered turning his head a little.

"Psssssst!"

"Because Roger just went to get a drink."

"PSSSSSSST!"

"Yeah so?"

"Roger and Mimi, in the hallway, unattended... are you getting my drift?"

"HEY!" Maureen whispered loudly throwing a pencil at Collins' head.

"Ow! What Mau?" Collins said frowning and rubbing his head.

"Angel - "

"Mr Collins & Miss Johnson!"

Both student's heads snapped to the front. They sighed at the two yellow passes the teacher was holding out to them and stood up.

"This is your fault"

"How is it my fault? You were the one screaming at me."

"I wasn't screaming I was whispering!"

"That was some loud whispering"

"Shut up" Maureen said mushing Collins head as they both took their passes. They walked back to their desks and grabbed their books, Maureen kissing Joanne's cheek quickly before they walked out the room towards the detention room.

"Why do they even come to class? They get sent out every other day."

"Shut up Benny." Mark mumbled going back to his notes. Angel looked over at Joanne who was sitting diagnol to him and one seat over. They made eye contact and smiled, shaking their heads.

"Can anyone tell me the answer to number - "

"OW! Shit!" Roger yelled walking back into the room with his thumb in his mouth.

"Mr. Davis!"

"Sorry but I stubbed my thumb on the door."

"Your language."

"I said sorry."

"Roger!" Roger glanced at his best friend Mark before quickly taking a seat. Before Mrs. Clark could start again the door opened with a loud slam.

"Sorry!" Mimi said quickly and placed the pass back on the teacher's desk.

"Nice of you to join us again." Mimi quickly took her seat and leaned over to Angel.

"I saw Maureen and Collins. What did they do this time?"

"I told Maureen to give Collins a message for me and of course she wasn't too quiet about it." Angel said as they both fell into giggles.

"That's the 3rd time this week isn't it?" Mimi asked. Angel nodded. Mrs. Clark cleared her throat looking at the two best friends.

"Sorry." they both mumbled in unison.

"Now as I was saying, who can tell me the answer to number four?" Mrs. Clark asked. A few hands went up.

"Miss Jackson"

"Its - "

_RIIIIINNNGGG!_

"Finally!" Roger said standing up and walking over to Mark who was waiting by the door.

"Come on guys!"

"We're coming" Mimi grabbed her books and followed Joanne and Angel to the door and the 5 of them walked out the room.

"WE'RE FREE!" Maureen yelled walking out of the detention room.

"We were in there for 10 minutes"

"Do you have a point?" Maureen asked wrapping an arm around Joanne's waist as Collins wrapped an arm around Angel's shoulders and they all made their way to second period.

"63 more days until Christmas vacation." Mrs Clark said sighing as she marked another X on the calendar on her desk.


End file.
